Agridulce
by Fanderichie
Summary: Alois manda a Claude que consiga a Ciel, pero éste sólo le trae su alma, así que decide castigarlo. AloisxClaude.


Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji II no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Yana Toboso. Este fic es yaoi, si no te gusta el género, no lo leas. Así nos evitaremos muchos malentendidos.

Notas previas:

Hace pocos días, la Real Academia de la Lengua Española (RAE) ha anunciado, después de haberse juntado con todas las academias de la lengua de todos los países hispanohablantes, los nuevos cambios ortográficos que va a tener el castellano. Entre ellos, la tilde diacrítica (de distinción) se elimina. Es decir, que si antes teníamos "sólo" con tilde y "solo" sin tilde, ahora sólo existe la forma sin tilde. No obstante, yo voy a seguir usándola (ya que el adherirnos a la normativa anterior, o sea, usar la tilde, no se considerará fallo ortográfico). En cualquier caso, si en algún momento se me pasa poner una tilde… ¡ya no es falta! :P

Y hecho este apunte que no le interesa a nadie… ¡al lío!

**AGRIDULCE.**

Era de noche. Un ave negra surcó el cielo. Mal presagio.

Miró por la ventana. Las gotas de lluvia empujadas por el fuerte viento de fuera tamborileaban en los cristales de la cuidadísima mansión, creando así una enervante melodía que desasosegaba al joven Trancy.

Suerte que estaba en aquella mansión, cálida, seca… su refugio. Aquél era su refugio, _ahí estaba Claude_…

Oh, pero no, no tenía a Claude. Había salido. Ahora Alois estaba triste, se sentía desprotegido, Claude tardaba y él cada vez se impacientaba más. En un momento dado y sin previo aviso, un tremendo rayo cayó en el jardín de la mansión, frente a la ventana desde la que miraba el conde, sobresaltándolo sobremanera.

En el jardín, donde había caído el rayo, sólo quedó en pie un único árbol -o mejor dicho tronco- desnudo sobre el cual se posó un cuervo, probablemente el mismo que acababa de ver Alois surcando el cielo.

Aquel cuervo tenía algo hipnótico, ya que el rubio se veía incapaz de apartar sus ojos de él. Lo miraba fijamente, estudiando cada milímetro, cada pluma, negra como la noche pero a la vez brillante como el día; el pico, duro, amenazante; los ojos oscuros, casi vacíos, abismales…

De repente se percató de algo. El cuervo tenía algo en el lomo, era… ¡una araña! ¿Claude?

El corazón del rubio dio un brinco. Rápidamente abrió la ventana de par en par y gritó "¡CLAUDE!", mas lo único que consiguió fue asustar al cuervo, el cual salió volando lejos y dejó a su paso una única pluma negra que quedó posada, como durmiendo, sobre la tierra mojada.

Alois quedó de pie, decepcionado, frente a la ventana abierta, mientras el viento y la lluvia entraban dentro de la mansión mojando así al conde. Las gotas de lluvia se posaron en sus mejillas como si fueran lágrimas… o quizás lo eran, era difícil de decir. Ahora sí que se sentía más vulnerable que nunca, estaba dejando que la tormenta penetrara su refugio.

- ¿Me llamaba, milord? - Alois escuchó la voz de su mayordomo tras de sí, fría, sin mostrar ninguna emoción - Si sigue de pie junto a la ventana abierta acabará resfriándose.

- ¡Claude, estás aquí! - Exclamó el rubio animadamente, olvidando de golpe todo lo demás. - Me pareció verte hace un rato desde la ventana. - comentaba mientras se quitaba su gabardina morada y se alejaba de la ventana. Alois dejó la prenda mojada sobre el hombro de Claude y se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa malvada esperando noticias.

- Sería su imaginación - Contestó secamente el mayordomo, y miró a su amo sin decir nada más.

- Sería - Afirmó el rubio sin mucho interés en continuar con aquello; ahora le importaba más otra cosa - ¿Y bien…? - preguntó con una sonrisa malévola mientras entornaba ligeramente sus ojos.

- Tengo lo que quería… - Ante aquello Alois sonrió con ilusión - …más o menos. - Pero su sonrisa se congeló con el último apunte.

- ¿Más o menos? ¿cómo que más o menos? ¿tienes a Ciel o no? - Con cada pregunta el tono del conde era cada vez más agresivo y amenazante. - No lo tienes, ¿verdad? ¡Enséñamelo! ¡¿dónde está? - Terminó gritando Alois.

Ante aquello, Claude aprovechó para sacar una pequeña cajita de té New Moon Rop y se la entregó a su amo. Alois aceptó lo que su mayordomo le entregaba y lo miró extrañado, primero a él y luego la caja.

- ¿New Moon Drop? Esto es té, Claude, ¿qué clase de broma es esta? - comenzó irritado el ojiazul. -¿Me vas a hacer creer que Ciel está dentro de esta pequeña caja de té? - A causa del enfado, Alois levantó la cajita de New Moon Drop lo más alto que pudo y estuvo a punto de arrojarla por la ventana, hasta que su mayordomo lo paró, agarrándolo del brazo.

- Ciertamente, milord. Ciel Phantomhive se encuentra dentro de esa caja, compruébelo usted mismo. - E hizo una seña a su amo para que la abriera. Así lo hizo Alois, con un poco de recelo al principio, hasta que finalmente la destapó por completo y reveló su contenido; un anillo de plata de ley con grandísimo zafiro en el centro. Era una piedra realmente espectacular, el conde Trancy no podía apartar la vista de ella, mas sí pudo murmurar tímidamente - E…esto…¿esto es Ciel? - Y, como si su mano tuviera vida propia, sacó el refulgente anillo y fue a introducirlo en uno de sus largos y finos dedos. Mas, en ese momento, su mayordomo le arrebató el anillo y la caja y volviéndolo a poner todo como estaba contestó:

- Dentro de este anillo se encuentra el alma del conde Ciel Phantomhive. Por cuestiones técnicas no pude secuestrar al conde, ya que Sebastian Michaelis estaba muy encima de él, pero sí pude arrebatarle su comida. - Explicó mirando la caja que brillaba por la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana aún abierta. Las cortinas se movían al son del viento, que con sus gritos dirigía las finas telas como en un danse macabre. - No se preocupe, milord. Volverá. El mayordomo negro volverá a por el alma del chico, y entonces también le arrebataremos el cuerpo. Además - y este último apunte lo hizo para sí, mientras se acercaba a la ventana para cerrarla - se ha dejado un pequeño recuerdo - Miró la pluma negra que había quedado olvidada en la tierra, y, con una leve sonrisa, cerró de golpe las ventanas, fuertemente, dejando la estancia en un sepulcral silencio.

Claude y Alois se miraron en silencio. El mayordomo seco, duro como una roca, y el conde confuso… aunque también un poco irritado. Sentía que estaba perdiendo el control de la situación, y aquello no le gustaba lo más mínimo. Así que hizo lo único que sabía, lo que siempre había utilizado para conseguir sus propósitos, lo que le permitió heredar aquella gran mansión con toda su fortuna…

Poco a poco se fue desabrochando la blanca camisa y el chaleco verde, y se soltó el lazo del cuello. - Muy mal, Claude. No has conseguido lo que te pedí, ¿voy a tener que castigarte? - preguntó Alois con tono sexy y mirada seductora. Claude lo miró con absoluta repulsión, aunque pronto rectificó su expresión. Alois sabía que sus sentimientos hacia Claude estropeaban el sabor de su alma, sabía que a Claude le molestaban sus insinuaciones y muestras de amor, así que, con una sonrisa de profunda tristeza y resignación, dijo - Sí, te voy a castigar. Tú odias esto, lo sé, así que será un castigo para ti. - Y se desabrochó los pantalones.

Aquello sí que produjo un efecto positivo en Claude. Su amo le iba a aplicar un castigo real e iba a disfrutarlo él solo. Quizás sus sentimientos hacia el mayordomo agriaban un poco el sabor de su alma… pero siempre y cuando predominara el dulce, no había ningún problema.

- Su alma es digna de ser devorada, milord. Tiene un sabor agridulce, y eso la hace más exótica y valiosa. - Comentó Claude mirando a Alois con aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban, aquella mirada que era sólo para él. Esto desconcertó un poco al rubio, el cual pronto mudó su expresión facial de confusión a una de cierta cálida alegría, estirando su sonrisa hasta que ésta tomó cierto tinte cruel.

- Pues me temo que, de momento, no es mi alma lo que vas a devorar. - Y sacando la lengua, con la marca de su contrato brillando, bajó un poco sus cortísimos pantalones mostrando un poco de su oblicuo izquierdo y rápidamente desapareció de la estancia, ordenando mientras se iba: - Claude, estaré en mi cuarto. Ven.

**FIN.**

Notas de la autora: ¡Por fin terminé, me ha llevado días! Llevaba un tiempo queriendo escribir algo sobre Alois, pero sólo me venían ideas para Ciel o.o Pero bueno, este fic ha nacido, no sé como, y he quedado muy satisfecha con el resultado.

Esto es a lo que me dedico en clase de Literatura de los Siglos de Oro cuando la profesora empieza a irse por los cerros de Úbeda xD Presto atención, eh… pero es que se pone a divagar y puf…

Bien, esta historia se sitúa entre la primera y la segunda temporada. Es algo posterior a la primera y definitivamente anterior a la segunda. Alois manda a Claude que consiga a Ciel y éste se lo roba a Sebastian cuando está a punto de comérselo.

En este punto, yo supongo que Alois ya estaría enamorado de Claude (que lo está, lo deja bastante claro en el episodio 8 de la segunda temporada). Claude no es tonto, así que el pequeño problema de "hay una mosca en mi sopa" estaría ahí desde el principio (o sea, que el enamoramiento de Alois -la mosca- estropea el sabor de su alma -la sopa-.)

La cuestión es que, al principio, la resolución de Alois de conseguir a Ciel para hacer sufrir a Sebastian era muchísimo más fuerte que al final, cuando está muriendo. Por ello, al principio, a Claude no le importaría que el alma de Alois fuera "un poco amarga" si era predominantemente dulce (o sea, mientras quiera más tener a Ciel que a él, todo está bien), pero al final, cuando Alois admite abiertamente que Claude es su "highness", el sabor de su alma se amarga por completo y Claude ya no lo quiere.

Este fic es, por tanto, esa primera fase en la que a Claude no le importaba demasiado ese regusto amargo en su comida XD

Esta es mi interpretación / visión de lo que pasa en Kuroshitsuji II. Espero haberme dado a entender :p

R&R, por favor, decidme cómo puedo mejorar. Creo que me he pasado con el uso de las comas, ¿no?


End file.
